


The Quick and the Dead

by Fireyl



Series: Traitor Tommyinnit [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Brotherly Affection, Character Death, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Nightmares, No Romance, Not too dark, President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Trauma, Rebellion, Sequel, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), War, leader niki, quackity is a brother to tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireyl/pseuds/Fireyl
Summary: A sequel to the traitor Tommyinnit one-shot I wrote a while ago. This is also an AU so does not follow the canon storyline as it diverged when the traitor was revealed.It is pretty important to read the first part but you don't have to to read this but I would highly advise it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Eret & Niki | Nihachu
Series: Traitor Tommyinnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	The Quick and the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing to note, some elements of this story could be triggering if you have bad nightmares or anything of the like. I personally suffer with chronic nightmares and for me it would be okay but just to warn. This also contains mild blood.
> 
> Also if any of the Content Creators find this and do not like it I will 100% take it down I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

The night air seemed to dig into the skin while the rain burnt holes into pores as it fell. Tommy didn't remember how long he had spent in the cave looking at his friend. At first, his body filled with panic, a small shimmer of humanity clouding his mind and fearful tears starting to gloss his eyes. Wilbur the man he saw as a brother, who had looked after him this whole time, dead and by his own hands. But as he came to his senses and logic returned to his mind, the feeling of terror that had once gripped his body released its shallow claws from around him. He felt free. He stayed there for what must have been hours almost in a state of fixation, never truly deciding if he felt sick over what he had done or intoxicated by it. However, as the night crept in and swallowed the land of L’Manburg whole, chaos acted as a blanket that not even the sun would be able to pierce.

Soon enough Tommy moved to get up from where he was resting against the side of the wall, lazily reading the wild scribbles Wilbur had etched into the side of the walls, laughing to himself every so often as he read the desperation in the man’s words only to look at his limp, cold body bathed in now dried blood. As he moved to the exit of the cave, he gave one look back at his oldest friend while somewhere in his subconscious mind he promised to bury him and Tubbo, before slipping into the night.

The White House was barely lit, the main sitting room seeming to be the only source of light in the building. From an outsider, it looked cold and impenetrable and after the events of the previous day with the purges that had plagued the land, its cold shadow was felt more than ever. Quackity half-heartedly looked up at the building he built and had left, so confident that when he saw it again the world would have changed. A small sigh left his mouth, he was so tired he just wanted to stop fighting even if that meant going back to a leader who would most likely throw him back out – it was at least worth a try. He pushed open the heavy wooden doors peeking into the entrance hall, if he hadn’t seen the lights on in the sitting room, he would have assumed the place had been abandoned. There was a thick layer of dust coating everything he guessed Schlatt must have thrown all the staff out after he left. Quackity moved towards the staircase trying to make as little noise as possible but as he grew closer to the sitting room, he heard a somewhat heated conversation taking place. He moved towards opening the door but hesitated, listening to the conversation happing inside.

‘We can’t just leave them out there to rot it’s not fair on the people they were!’

‘What do you suggest we do! They were traitors Tommy, you’re lucky you’re even standing here and aren’t with them.’

‘They wouldn’t be dead if it wasn’t for me, I- I killed them.’ Tommy’s voice becoming shaky suddenly, anger seemingly replaced by deep-seated pain.

‘Pull yourself together, no one made you kill them, particularly not Wilbur you chose this Tommy, now live with it. You say you want power, to rule alongside me. But if you can hardly hold yourself together then…’ Tommy cast his eyes to the floor. ‘You need to let go of this care for them, they would have tossed you out in a heartbeat, they didn’t care for you, Tommy. Remember how good it felt to have all that power, finally be viewed as their equal, not someone whose ideas are tossed aside. They treated you like a child Tommy, but then again maybe they were right. Maybe I overestimated you, maybe you are a child.’ Tommy glared up at Schlatt, anger filling his eyes along with his very soul. ‘That’s all you are Tommy, a child. I was wrong to treat you like you had a place here.’ And with that something snapped in his mind, he launched at Schlatt forcing the older man to the group before holding a dagger up to his throat.

‘Don’t ever call me a child again.’ Tommy snarled, looking Schlatt dead in the eyes and for a moment he thought he saw a sliver of fear coat them before they returned to their normal deep brown, seemingly all-knowing gaze.

‘Calm down, Tommy you’re okay. They’re gone you don’t ever need to be seen as someone who just serves ever again.’ Tommy’s breathing was heavy as Schlatt slowly brought the boys hand and dagger away from his throat. ‘Anyways, it seems we have a visitor,’ Schlatt’s voice holding the natural slight snarky tone that often lines it. ‘Come in, I can hear your breathing behind the door, Quackity.’ The name echoed around the room as if it was a shock, he was even talking to him, like there was a small chance someone else was placed behind the door. Quackity’s hand's shook as he went to grab the doorknob, he took a second to calm his breathing and shaking hands before finally opening the door.

The room was grand and seemed to of been the only room so far that had had any care since he left. A few paintings littered the walls of rulers from far off lands and epic naval battles that had raged in some far-off oceans. There was a fire roaring illuminating the room as the dim lights did very little to provide any source of light. For furniture, the room had a main leather sofa as well as one armchair and an oak table, all making it incredibly easy for one to talk or entertain guests. In the corner of the room sat a grand piano in the hopes that music and peace would one day grace these lands. In front of the fire stood two figures both now looking relatively composed and staring daggers into his very soul.

‘I can’t say I’m surprised in fact; I was expecting you to come crawling back and to think I had to find out you betrayed me from Tommy here, someone you thought you could trust.’ Schlatt’s voice was laced with malice before turning to Quackity, ‘looks like you’re the only one I couldn’t trust huh. Honestly, I should have expected it.’ There was a pause before Schlatt spoke again ‘Tommy, you know what to do.’ At that moment fear was the only thing visible on Quackity’s face as he scrambled to find the words to stop what was about to unfold. Schlatt started walking towards the door while Tommy edged closer like an animal stalking their prey about to pounce.

Just as Tommy was about to snatch his dagger from the sheath it had been stored in, Quackity shouted ‘STOP PLEASE!’ Holding out his hands in front of his face to try and protect himself while his voice shook, Tommy hesitated and turned to look at Schlatt who had also paused at the scream.

‘What are you waiting for, get on with it.’ Schlatt’s voice calm and calculated.

As Tommy started to move again a fearful voice became clear in the almost silent room, ‘wait please, please I can be useful. I was useful, once wasn’t I? I can be that again, please just give me a chance.’

Schlatt hesitated before answering as if choosing his words very carefully. ‘Tommy standdown.’ With that simple command, the boy moved back from Quackity going to sit back on the sofa as if nothing had happened, completely calm in the situation. ‘You think you can offer me anything after you betray me, you were supposed to be my closest ally and you betrayed me.’ He said moving towards where Quackity was crouched on the floor. ‘So, tell me what reason do I have to even keep you alive?’

‘I know where they are.’ Quackity answered, trying to calm his voice.

‘Who?’ Schlatt’s voice truly confused for the first time.

‘The ones that escaped the ‘festival’. How do you think I got out? I could have stayed with them Schlatt, I didn’t have to come back, but I did to help you because I’m sorry for what I did, I should never have left your side.’ Desperation seemed to litter his voice as he edged slightly closer to where Schlatt was standing, looking up at him. ‘They want to carry on what Wilbur started, take back Manburg, they’re planning a full rebellion.’ Schlatt gazed down at his former compatriot still clearly thinking. ‘Please Schlatt you have to believe me; I could of stayed but I didn’t or say I’m not telling the truth surely then I would have run away from all of this left the SMP territories for good.’

Schlatt stayed silent for a moment before speaking, ‘fine, you can stay, but if I dare find out you lie to me about anything every again, I won’t hesitate to have Tommy here dispose of you.’ A smirk graced his lips as he spoke, clearly enjoying the idea as relief washed over Quackity’s face. ‘Tommy, find Quackity some spare room to stay in.’ Tommy gave a quick nod before Schlatt finally left the room.

Quackity stayed on the floor, not daring to make eye contact with the boy that sat only a few metres away from him.

Just as Quackity was about to say something a small voice pierced the silence, ‘Do you hate me?’ The question took Quackity by surprise, it seemed to echo the boy that Tommy once was as if now and again small cracks resurfaced.

‘I don’t hate you Tommy; you were doing what you were told, and I did the same.’ Quackity’s voice was calm as if trying to soothe the boy.

‘I didn’t have to kill them though; I didn’t have to kill Tubbo.’ The boy sounded as though he was about to cry.

Quackity moved to sit next to Tommy on the sofa, ‘Tommy looks at me, what’s done is done. No one can change what has happened, but we can make sure we survive what’s about to happen, we’ve picked our sides and there’s no going back for either of us. We both left and betrayed people and we’ll bare this together, okay?’ Tommy’s bright blue eyes were full of tears as he looked up at Quackity, before darting towards him, hugging him and burying his head in Quackitys chest. ‘It’s going to be okay; we have each other, and we need to trust each other now, I swear to you, I will be here for you.’ He said wrapping his arms around the young man’s body to provide some form of comfort. ‘I won’t leave your side I promise.’

After a few more moments Tommy pulled back rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before looking directly at Quackity. ‘We support and protect each other, through thick and thin?' Quackity nodded while Tommy cast his eyes to the floor for a moment before casting his eyes back up to his friend. ‘Then I promise, I won’t leave your side either’.

***  
Deep within the forest a small campsite of around 4 tents were propped up in a circle like formation. The night was calm luckily and the forest dense. Inside one of the tents, a man sat looking at maps with such intense focus it was as if he was trying to remember ever mapped nock and cranny of L’Manburg and the forest that bordered it. The tent itself was relatively bear with only a few camp beds, a desk, a singular lantern and a few crates of supplies. The man moved to finally put away the maps as he let out a small yawn, deciding to try to sleep was probably the best course of action even if the camp beds looked incredibly uncomfortable. As he moved to get up from the desk, he heard someone enter the tent and turned to look at them.

‘Hey Eret, I was wondering how the map reading was going?’ The woman’s voice was soft and laced with tiredness.

‘Eh, it is what it is, how many people have we got now?’ He asked his voice also holding a degree of tiredness.

‘Maybe 30 or so, it’s a fraction of what we had before…’ Her voice trailing off as she cast her eyes to the floor. ‘Fundy is taking the night watch, just in case our few scouts find anyone else or if _they_ come looking for us.’ Silence fell between the two before the woman finally spoke again ‘I’m sorry, this can’t be the sort of comfort you’re used to.’ She let out a small laugh, coated with sadness while gesturing to the camp beds.

‘Hey, Niki it’s okay.’ Eret said moving towards Niki and rubbing her upper arm to try and reassure her. ‘Once I heard what was happening, I wanted to help, all of this it’s gone too far. No one was ever supposed to die.’

As quick as the moment had come, it had left and Niki moved slowly away from Eret, shaking off the fear that had coated her body. ‘Try and get some sleep, we still need to track down where on god’s earth Techno might be if we have any chance of winning this. I’ll see you in the morning.’ She said before looking at Eret with a small smile.

As Niki moved to exit the tent, Eret’s voice called out ‘Hey Niki, there’s no one I’d rather follow.’ He spoke as he returned the smile. Niki smiled back, the first genuine smile Eret had seen from her in a while before she turned and left the tent.

***  
The next day Tommy went out walking, just around the hilltops which bordered Manburg, the sun was bright and for the first time in a long time he felt truly at peace. He moved to lay down in a patch of grass as the sun coated his body. It felt like he had been lying there for hours before a voice echoed out to him.

‘Hey Tommy, how you been man!’ The voice was full of joy and instantly made Tommy spring up, his head shot to where he heard the voice. Only a few metres away he saw a very alive looking Tubbo, smiling down at him. ‘I’ve been looking for you all over, you know if you keep wondering off people are going to get worried.’ He spoke, moving to sit next to Tommy. The other boy still too in shock to move or speak. ‘What’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ Tubbo said, humour and joy coating his voice as he playfully elbowed Tommy.

‘I- How are you here?’ Tommy’s voice dripped with confusion and pain.

‘What do you mean, you literally saw me this morning, remember we were talking the discs and going out to carry on planning that house we want to build remember?’

‘What?’ Tommy still too confused to properly process the situation.

‘God, you’re as bad as Ranboo.’ Tubbo joked, look man are you coming I’m pretty sure Wilbur’s got some presidential stuff he needs help with.’ Tubbo said getting up while offering his hand to Tommy to help him up. Tubbo turned and started to walk down the hill as Tommy followed along, still confused at the situation but for the first time happy. ‘Oh, one thing Tommy.’ Tubbo’s voice shifted a bit but not in a way Tommy could describe.

‘Hmm?’ Tommy’s voice finally relaxed.

‘Why did you do it?’

‘Do what?’ Tommy queried, getting slightly scared as the temperature seemed to drop.

‘Why did you kill me? Was I that bad of a friend?’ Tubbo said turning round to face Tommy, his appearance now changed, instead of the warm, colourful boy he once was he was now drained of all colour, pale as a corpse. ‘You were like a brother to me!’ The boy in front of Tommy was crying, his tears translucent and his eyes a light grey, so cold compared to the once colourful and bright hazel.

‘I’m so sorry Tubbo, I- I wish I could take it back, please I’m so sorry,’ Tommy’s voice weak as he collapsed to his knees in front of the other boy.

‘No, you don’t, you don’t regret anything, I was just someone for you to use to gain power. I would have followed you through fire Tommy!’ Tubbo’s voice was littered with anger and sadness as he spat out his words.

‘I- ‘

‘Don’t talk Tommy, we could have gone off together, to that house remember, the house we built encase everything got too much?’ Tommy looked confused for a moment before his eyes returned to their glassy and desperate look as if begging Tubbo to forgive him. ‘Of course, you don’t! God, I was so stupid to ever trust you, to think you could be my friend, let alone my brother!’

‘I’m so sorry Tubbo, please just give me another chance I can fix this, I promise.’ Tommy’s voice got more desperate by the minute.

‘Your promises mean nothing anymore, just go; I don’t want you here anymore, just leave me alone!’ Tubbo shouted, full of pain while truly despising the boy in front of him.

Tommy started to run, he ran for what felt like hours, away from everything, deep into the forest before finally collapsing by a tree side.

He awoke with a shock, springing up in his bed. Before pain caused through his body, his heart plagued with guilt. He curled his legs into his body, hugging them close to himself. The room was so dark, he could hardly see himself, his mind still so cloudy and his whole-body coursing with pain. He tucked his head into where his knees rested against his torso he sobbed at the memories, finally fully realising what he had done to his best friend, his brother and how much he would hate him now.

**Author's Note:**

> !I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; I'm really looking forward to writing more soon! Also just a quick note to clarify I am dyslexic so some of the spelling might be a tad off and I'm also British so some spellings/words won't be the same as American spellings, for example something like sofa instead of couch. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading it means a lot to me.


End file.
